San Andreas
|- | class="anthem" colspan="3" style="text-align:center;line-height:1.2em;"| |- | colspan="3" style="padding:0.6em 0 0.3em;text-align:center;"| |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Capital' and largest city |Los Santos |- ! colspan="2" style="white-space:nowrap;"|Official languages |English |- ! colspan="2" style="white-space:nowrap;"|Other spoken languages | *Spanish *Chinese *Korean |- ! colspan="2"|Demonym |San Andrean |- ! colspan="2"|Government |Parliamentary absolute monarchy |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em;padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0;"|Monarch |Richard I |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width:1.0em;padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0;"|Prime Minister |Aiden Pearce (acting) |- ! colspan="2"|Legislature |Parliament |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Establishment |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em;padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0;"|Founded |1501 |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em;padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0;"|Independence from the United States |16 August 2014 |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Area |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em;padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0;"|Total |163,696 km2 (93rd) 423,970 sq mi |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em;padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0;"|Water (%) |6.1 |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Population |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em;padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0;"|2014 estimate |71,835,715 (19th) |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em;padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0;"|2010 census |49,971,079 (27th) |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width:1.0em;padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0;"|Density |168/km2 (75th) 65/sq mi |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'GDP' (PPP) |2014 estimate |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em;padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0;"|Total |$11.07 trillion (3rd) |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width:1.0em;padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0;"|Per capita |$154,102 (1st) |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'GDP' (nominal) |2014 estimate |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em;padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0;"|Total |$13.68 trillion (2nd) |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width:1.0em;padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0;"|Per capita |$190,435 (1st) |- | colspan="2"|'HDI '(2013) | 0.993 very high''' ·''' 1st |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;"|Currency |San Andrean Dollar (SAD) |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="2"|Time zone |UTC+8 |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width:1.0em;padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0;"|Summer (DST) |UTC+7 |- ! colspan="2"|Drives on the |right |- ! colspan="2"|Calling code | +71 |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="2" style="white-space:nowrap;"|ISO 3166 code |SA |- ! colspan="2"|Internet TD |.rsa |} San Andreas, officially the Republic of San Andreas '''or the '''San Andreas Republic is an island soverign state in North America. The capital city and largest city is Los Santos which has a population of 25.7 million, making it the second most populated city in the world. Until August 16, 2014 it was a state in the USA before the San Andreas independence referendum. Leader of gang Los Trios, Richard Thompson became the nation's President after independence and the gang's second in command Aiden Pearce became vice-president. Following independence they created their own currency the San Andrean Dollar believed to be similar to the US dollar. It is the fastest growing nation by population and GDP in the world, in the 2010 census the then state had a population of just under 50 million but by an estimate in 2014 it had a population of just over 70 million. In GDP terms it has grown by $9 trillion in less than 10 years. On September 16, 2014 it was announced by President Richard Thompson was to make several constitutional changes to take effect from midnight on September 17, 2014 making him the king.